do you love me?
by Draco Darkheart
Summary: after his breakup with kim , ron decides to go on a magical hunt!    New york city, bright lights, people from all over the world. he just wants to find that boy he turn away!
1. character list

_**Do you love me? **_

_**Character list**_

Ron Stoppable age 20

Jake Long age 18

Draco Wolfheart age 19

Kim Possible age 20

Hayley Long age 14

Lao Shi age ?

Fu dog age ?

Wade age 16

Mrs. Long age 38

Jim Possible age 13

Tim Possible age 13

Mrs. Stoppable age 40

Etrigon Wolfheart age 32

Roku Wolfheart age 19


	2. chapter 1

Do you love me? Chapter 1Pairing: Jake long x Ron stoppable

_**Disclaimer: **_ I don't own Jake long or Ron stoppable. I own Draco though

_**Summery:**_ after his breakup with Kim, Ron decides to go on a magical hunt!

New York City, bright lights, people from all over the world. He just wants to find that boy he turned away!

A/N Here's the first chapter

6:00

(Jake's POV)

Jake was walking down the street thinking about his past and then his mind wandered to Ron and he thought 'I wish he hadn't turned me away; I wonder what he's doing now?'

(Ron's POV)

Ron unlocked the door to his house and called "mom I'm home" Mrs. Stoppable called back "how was your day sweetheart?" "Not good" Ron said "what happened sweetheart?" Mrs. Stoppable said. "Kim broke with me today" he said

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that sweetheart" Mrs. Stoppable said. "Why did she do that sweetheart?" Mrs. Stoppable asked. Ron said "she said it was because I couldn't satisfy her." "Oh I'm sorry she said that sweetheart" Mrs. Stoppable said. "Thanks mom" Ron said. "I think I need to take some time to myself so I'm going to New York" Ron said

"Alright sweetheart" said Mrs. Stoppable.

(Jake's POV)

Jake enters his dorm room and says "Draco I'm home" Draco says "welcome back Jake, been thinking about Ron again huh?" Jake says "yeah, I wish he hadn't turned me away"

Then Draco says "give him some time and then maybe he'll come back" "oh by the way your grandpa came by" Draco said. Jake said "oh really, for what?" Draco said "the council wants to know when you will be choosing a mate" Jake said "I don't know maybe Ron will come back and I hope he does" Draco said "Oh don't forget you also have dragon training today" Jake said as he facepalmed "I totally forgot about that" Draco said "I know that's why I reminded you besides I need time for me and my mates to mate" Jake said "mates? Who're your mates?" Draco said "Kim Possible's twin brothers Jim and Tim Possible" Jake asks "aren't they 13?" Draco answers "yea but you know I like them young" Jake says"that's true, you do like them young," then he asks "when are they coming?" and Draco answers "in an hour, so get a shower and get ready for your training" "ok I will and thanks for reminding me" Jake said. Draco says "your welcome because when you come out I got to go in and take mine and get ready for my mates." "Ok I'm going to get in the shower now" Jake said. "Ok Jake I'll be out here "Draco said.

A/N: I know it's short but it's my first chapter and I hope you like it

R&R please

Darkness is fun

Darkyaoiwriter


	3. Chapter 2

_**Do you love me? **_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Summery: after his breakup with Kim, Ron decides to go on a magical hunt!**_

_**New York City, bright lights, people from all over the world. He just wants to find that boy he turned away!**_

(Jake's POV)

I went to dragon training which was productive but was uneventful. When I returned to my dorm room, my roommate Draco and his two mates Jim & Tim Possible was on the couch shirtless. I said "hi guys I'm home." Draco said "welcome back, how was dragon training?" and I said "productive but boring, and do your boyfriends know what we are?" Draco said "of course they do." I said "oh ok" and then i said "hi Jim, hi Tim, how are you guys?" Jim answered "I'm fine Jake thanks for asking" then Tim answered "I'm great Jake thanks for asking!" I said "glad to hear it" Draco said "there's some pizza in the microwave for you." I said "thanks draco" and I asked the twins "how do you guys like Draco? Isn't he sweet?" and they answered in unison "Yea and sexy too!" then Tim said "I like that we have someone of our own although it can be a little complicated to which one of us gets him first but at least we know that we both will get a ride on him at least once." And I said "Wow just straight up honest about that I'm glad" Draco said "and I wouldn't have them any other way"

I said "I agree I just wish Ron hadn't turned me away." Then Jim said "Kim just broke up with him yesterday" "really?" I said.

"Yea really" Tim said. "Jake you might have a chance to get him back" Draco said. I said "how?" Tim said "because he left last night to come here to New York."

(Ron's POV)

I was sitting in my hotel room wondering if Jake still lived in New York or not. Then my phone started to ring and I checked the screen and saw that it was Jim possible and I said "hi Jim what's up?" and Jim answered "how much would you like to know

That an old flame of yours is looking for you?" and then I said "depends on who it is" then Jim answered "it's Jake" and I said "he's looking for me?" "Yea" Jim said. "Ok when can I meet him?" I asked. "How about now." Jim replied. "I'm sending you the address in a text message." Jim said. I checked my text messages and saw it say "12 campus way New York City, New York, 10003" (1) I said to Jim "ok I'm on my way." 20 minutes later I pull up at 12 campus way and knock on the door and someone opens the door and says "hi Ron come on in Jake's in the bathroom, have a seat." So I went in to wait for Jake to come out and then Draco asked "do you want another chance with Jake?" and I said "yea I do" and then Jake came out of the bathroom with just his pants on and then look over at me and asked "Ron is that you?" and I answered "yea Jake it's me." Then he ran over and hugs me grinning and said "I missed you so much and I looked for you after you left but found nothing" then he said "I wouldn't have known that you were even in New York City if the twins hadn't told me that you were here" I looked over and there was the twins and asked "what are you guys doing here?" and Tim said "visiting our boyfriend" "who's your boyfriend?" I asked and Draco answered "I am" "wow" I said and then asked "does Kim or your parents know that you guys are dating a 19 yr old?" and they said in unison "yes they do" "and they're ok with it?" I asked and Jim answered "not at first but then when they met Draco and saw that he made us happy they gave us their blessing." Ok just wanted to make sure" I said. Then Draco said to Jake "Jake isn't there something you would like to say to Ron." And Jake said "oh yea" and then got down on one knee and asked me "Ron Stoppable will you honor me by becoming my mate?" then I answered "yes Jake I will be your mate" as the tears overflowed and ran down my cheeks. Then he said "thank you Ron you made me the happiest dragon boy ever!" then he kissed me and I started feeling cold as he heated up then he looked at me and said "Ron what is happening to you?" and I said "I don't know." Then Draco said "Jake it looks like Ron is a werewolf and can use ice." Then I felt pain as my body shifted and grew fur and my bones moved and shifted around and I howled when it finished and I stood a blond wolf with ice blue eyes and looked at Jake and said "why did I change?" and Jake said "I don't know" and then asked Draco "do you know why he changed?" "Well" Draco said "it look as if when you kissed him a dormant gene activated." Then Draco asked me "is there anyone in your family who was a werewolf?" and I answered "only my greatgrandfather Lucius Stoppable" "oh really" Draco said.

A/N sorry for taking so long to write this chapter but I wrote for me and my friends I should have the next chapter done and up by the second week in June

Darkness is fun

Darkyaoiwriter


	4. Chapter 3

_**do you love me?**_

_**chapter 3**_

_**Summery: after his breakup with Kim, Ron decides to go on a magical hunt!**_

_**New York City, bright lights, people from all over the world. He just wants to find that boy he turned away!**_

(draco's pov)

Ron said "yea my greatgrandfather got bitten by a wolf in 1650 a.d. my greatgrandmother found out that he was a werewolf. so my greatgrandmother decided to tell my greatgrandfather that she loved him in spite of being a werewolf and my greatgrandfather was overjoyed when he heard it so they decided to start a family. my family always knew that someone would get his the werewolf gene" then jake said "wow ron i didnt know that about your family" ron said "yea nto many people know that about my family heck not even kim knew it" then i said "well you are going to need training to control your wolf powers" jake asked "who can train ron?" i said "i can but only if he agrees" ron said "sure i would like that draco" then i said "ok,we start tomorrow"

a/n 2 things 1) i'm sorry that it's short 2)i have been caught up in family stuff and i have been very busy lately so please understand and i will try to have the next chapter out soon

darkness is fun

Draco Darkheart


	5. Chapter 4

_**Do you love me?**_

_**Summary:**_ after his break up with Kim,Ron decides to go on a magickal hunt. New york city,bright lights,people from all over the world. He just wants to find the boy he turned away

(Ron's P.O.V)

I'm glad that Jake asked me to be his mate. I'm happy that we are back together, I missed him so much after I left new york city last time but I'm back now and I intend on staying in new york city. I wish that I hadn't left him in the first place but that's in the past so now I will deal with the present. Well I must get to werewolf training.

(normal P.O.V)

(at werewolf training in the park)

Draco says to Ron:"this is our first day of training. We will be focusing first on your transformation from human to werewolf and back again then after that we will focus on your powers.

Then Ron says "ok that's fine,when we get started?

Draco then says"we will start now. So let me see you transform to your werewolf form. To transform picture yourself changing into a werewolf, feel the change from head to toe happening. Feel your nails grow sharper and your hands grow fur whatever color your fur is,feel your chest expand and contract and shift around as you grow fur all over your body,feel your bones shift and reform,feel your ears point and move to the top of your head, feel your eyes change color from blue to gold, now I know that its painful to transform for the first few times but it will get better as you practice transforming

as Draco says this Ron does as he instructs and begins the change,first he feels his nails grow sharper and his hands grow ice blue fur then he feels his chest expand and contract and shift around and he grows ice blue fur all over his body bit by bit,then feels his bones shift and reform,feels his ears point and move to the top of his head,feels his eyes change from blue to gold,then when he is done transforming he stands at 6'4" with ice blue fur musculed like a bodybuilder and the strength to match. Then Draco says to Ron "ok that's enough for today go ahead and transform back." then Ron says to Draco after transforming back "ok" then Draco says "go on back to our room I bet Jake is waiting for you." then Ron goes back to Draco and Jake's dorm room and knocks then waits for Jake to answer.

(Jake's P.O.V.)

I am in my room laying down after coming home from class I hope everything is going fine at werewolf training well i'm hungry I wonder what I should get to eat hmmm I know i'll make some pizza rolls. I go into the the kitchen and open the freezer to get the pizza rolls and pop then in the microwave. Then I hear a knock at the door and I go to see who it is and when I open the door I see Ron there . I say "hi babe how was werewolf training ?" Ron says to me"it went great hon,I was able to fully transform at will on my first try" "That's great babe,i'm proud of you"i say to him then I kiss him gently on the lips and say to him "i just put some pizza rolls in the microwave do you want some?" and then he replies "sure hun i'd love some" "ok babe they'll be ready soon, what do you want to drink with them?" I say to my mate Ron

Ron asks me "do you have any coke hon?" I answer him "yes babe I do" then he asks to me "may I have some please hon? Then I answer "sure babe" then the microwave dings suddenly. "Ah the pizza rolls are done and i'll go get the coke for you and the orange soda for me"

A/N: i'm so sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out I had a real bad case of writer's block and to the people who asked about the past i'm not telling any of you guys that because I dont feel like it's needed for this story so if you dont like it go read something else

darkness is fun

Draco Darkheart


End file.
